


21st century love

by GreyHaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: In an AU where werewolves can get drunk, Scott has had rather a lot of whiskey and confesses to Derek that there are things he wants to give to Stiles, then decides he should tell Stiles too. Immediately. Derek thinks that letting a drunk, lovesick Scott out of his sight is probably a bad idea and makes him stay. (Un)fortunately, Scott still has his phone so Scott and the whiskey decide it's a great idea to text Stiles instead. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	21st century love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/gifts).



> Set in an AU where werewolves can get drunk because I needed a drunk Scott for this XD
> 
> Virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me where I got the title from ;)
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post I saw years ago when I still had a Tumblr, and written for a lovely friend <3

“I want to give him things, Derek,” Scott says mournfully. He’s lying on the couch in Derek’s loft and he’s drunk almost half a bottle of Jack Daniels

Derek is lurking, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He has no idea what’s happening. His loft has been invaded. He doesn’t even have enough chairs for this, at least while Scott is taking up the entire couch all by himself. “What?” he says, raising his eyebrows.

“I want to give him things.”

Derek sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes to the ceiling. “Who?”

“Stiles.”

“Stiles? What things?”

“Blowjobs and self esteem.”

Derek makes a choked sound and stares frantically around the loft in search of help. Sadly, none is forthcoming because no one else is here unless Peter is upstairs but Peter tends to be disinclined to help at the best of times and will definitely be disinclined to help with drunk teenage drama. “Did you have to tell me that?”

“You asked.” Scott takes another swig from the bottle of whiskey.

Derek sighs dramatically again. He can’t really argue that point. “Scott, what are you even doing here?”

“It smells of Stiles.”

“It - right.”

“He was here earlier. It still smells of him.”

“But wouldn’t Stiles’ bedroom smell more like him?”

“Yeah, but I can’t go there.”

“Why not?”

Scott sits up. “Dude, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. Go. Tell him you want to give him...things.”

“Just tell him I want to give him blowjobs and self esteem?” Scott says doubtfully.

“Please stop saying blowjobs.”

“What’s wrong with saying blowjobs?”

Derek growls. “Shut up, Scott.”

Scott growls back at him, his eyes flashing red, and unsteadily gets to his feet. “I’m going to see him.”

Derek rolls his eyes when Scott wobbles. Apparently he’s even more drunk than Derek thought he was. He shoves him and Scott falls easily back onto the couch. “You’re drunk. Bad idea. Text him.”

Scott glares at him, thinks about getting up again, then he thinks better of it. “I’m gonna text him.”

“You do that.”

Scott fumbles his phone out of his pocket and taps out a text.

**Scott:** Stiles, I want to give you things

**Stiles:** What? What things? Please tell me it’s tickets to see the new Star Wars film next week?

**Scott:** Blowjobs and self esteem

**Lydia:** Uh, Scott? This is the pack group chat

**Jackson:** Called it. You all owe me $10

**Danny:** I called it first!

**Jackson:** Yeah, but I started taking bets on how long it was gonna take them

**Allison:** I only missed by a day!

**Scott:** Oops

**Stiles:** Oops? Fucking oops? That’s - seriously? By text? Dude!

**Scott:** My bad

**Derek:** He’s very drunk. Be grateful I stopped him from coming over and he isn’t outside your window serenading you.

**Stiles:** I will forever be grateful for that, Sourwolf, thank you

**Derek:** No problem. You’re on your own when he wakes up tomorrow, though.

**Stiles:** Do werewolves get hangovers?

**Derek:** Given how much he’s drunk, probably

**Peter:** Yes, they do but not as much as ordinary humans and they don’t last very long. If it’s really bad, I’ll activate his healing response for him.

**Stiles:** Don’t even think about it

**Peter:** *eyeroll emoji* You’re no fun. I don’t think I like you anymore, Stiles.

**Stiles:** Good

**Lydia:** Scott, Stiles, perhaps you two would like to take this onto a separate chat?

**Scott:** How do I do that?

**Stiles:** *facepalm emoji* You know how to use whatsapp, just - never mind, I’ll message you

**Isaac, an hour later:** I miss all the fun. Why do I always miss all the fun?

(In a separate chat window)

**Stiles:** ???

**Scott:** I meant it

**Stiles:** How drunk are you?

**Scott:** Very but I still meant it

**Stiles:** …

**Stiles:** You do realise I just fell off my bed?

**Stiles:** Twice

**Scott:** It’s a bad thing, right? You don’t like me like that?

**Stiles:** No

**Stiles:** I mean, yes

**Stiles:** I mean no, it’s not a bad thing and I do like you like that

**Scott:** Then why didn’t you say anything?

**Stiles:** ...I did?

**Scott:** When?

**Stiles:** Ages ago. I said the newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you and asked if you wanted to make out to see how it feels

**Scott:** I thought you were joking

**Stiles:** Nope. No, I was not joking

**Scott:** Sorry

**Scott:** So…?

**Stiles:** Ask me again when you aren’t drunk

**Scott:** I will. Night dude

**Stiles:** Night Scotty

Scott falls asleep on Derek’s couch, clutching his phone. 

Derek throws a blanket over him, growls something about teenagers, and goes to bed.

Stiles doesn’t sleep.

*

Kisses happen the next morning. 

*

Blowjobs a few days after that. 

*

And it takes a few months, but Stiles does, in fact, develop some more self esteem.


End file.
